James Potter  A Diary
by Elisima
Summary: This is James's diary of his last year in Hogwarts. How is he going to get Lily to notice that he's not as bad as she thinks he is? This is the year. It has to be.
1. Lily Evans, Seven Years And Snivellus

***** ****Disclaimer ****- Unfortunately I do not in any way own Harry Potter, everything here goes to the absolutely amazing J.K Rowling.*****

**Summary****- This is James's diary of his last year in Hogwarts. How is he going to get Lily to notice that he's not as bad as she thinks he is? This is the year. It has to be.**

**(A/N - This will be a mix of Diary entries, and also fhe Marauders point of view (James, Sirius, Remus and Peter). Please review so I will know that you like the story so far. Thanks for reading, now, on with the story!**

**James Potter - A Diary.**

**Dear diary. September 1st**** Hogwarts train.**

I could never really say what I needed to around her, she was so different. The way she looked at everyone, nothing bad, she always looked at the beautiful things about people. Well except for me of course. My name is James Potter and I love Lily Evans. I've felt this way for just about seven years now. Why haven't I given up you ask? Well. Truthfully I don't even know my self there's just something about her fiery red hair and those eyes. I just cant seem to make myself forget her.

For some 'unknown' reason I always seem to make a prat of myself in front of her! This year is going to be different I can feel it (even though this is the sixth time I've said this). God, what would mine and Padfoot's fan club say? The famous James Potter, having _girl _problems… I don't even get it myself why she doesn't fall for my charms.

Everybody who's in Griffindor will definitely know how much me and Lily-Flower fight, its unnatural. Pig-headed? I call that proud. Padfoot and Mooney have no idea why I'm still stuck on her, though Mooney tends to give me more advice. The plan for this year is to calm down, _no more pranks_ _on Snivellus (_I don't know _how_ I'm goint to pull that one off…)_,_ and stop asking her out every single second of the day as that's not working. I cant see this actually working but hey, its my last chance. I don't even date anymore, well since fifth year. hasn't she noticed! I don't really know what Wormtail thinks, he's a follower not a leader…

that's why I'm writing in this so called diary right now, I'm going to call it Lily Watch, as she is all I talk about anyway - everybody's sick of me. Will she notice that I'm different this year? She has to. I'm not going to live without her, I know that. Its going to be one hell of a last year, and I'll need you're help along with Padfoot, Mooney and Wormtail.

Well I'm going to have one of my many Lily daydreams now, I've missed her so much this summer. I wonder if she's been thinking about me? She finally has to accept that deep down she does infact love me too, I just have the impossible job of trying to make her see this. I know I can do it, I owe it to all my other female fans because I've been telling them that I belong with Lily ignoring all those longing and disbelieving looks that nearly everyone gives me, even Minnie (Prof. Mcgonagall) and all the other professors know that I've been after her, well, for nearly the whole of my life, since I was 11! Something's got to give.

James Potter.


	2. Suspicions And Changes

**James Potter - A Diary - Chapter 2.**

***** ****Disclaimer ****- Unfortunately I do not in any way own Harry Potter, everything here goes to the absolutely amazing J.K Rowling.*****

**Dear Diary. Again.**

Merlin, how could I forget? I am indeed a Head Boy. _Head Boy! _When the letter came it looked a bit fuller, but I never expected that. Who would have thought. James Potter a Head Boy.

Personally (and I'm absolutely sure many other people would agree with me on this) I have no idea what Dumbledore was thinking, I mean, I am a Marauder and what about Moony? He's the sensible-feelingsy-personal one!

The suspicious thing was at breakfast after announcing that me and Lily-Flower were going to be Heads together - and well, you could just imagine her reaction to that. She looked absolutely livid I'm telling you. Ouch. She really hates me, but It all ended in her raging off out of the hall and stamping her feet, do girls really need to do that? - but anyway as I looked up to the teachers table without expecting it but Dumbledore winked at me. Hmm…

The other amazing thing is, me and Evans have our own dorms together! But I'm not with my fellow Marauders anymore, and I'm going to miss them. Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail, There like brothers to me. As you walk in and your greeted by a warm fire and comfy sofa's - Reminding me of the welcoming sight of the Griffindor common room and to the side we have our own study desk's and a whole wall full to the brim of books. Then there are stair's running up and there are two doors to the bedrooms along with a shower room and bathroom which we have to share. I couldn't be happier to be spending any of my time with Lily but she look's at me like I'm a bit of dirt on her shoe. Why cant she give me a chance? I know, I know. I'm an arrogant, toe-rag, egotistical maniac who hexes people just because I can.

That's what I am.

_that's what you used to be._

Apparently.

Are you sure?

_Yes. She just needs to give you a chance._

But she never will! Merlin, I've been trying for _Seven years, _haven't you noticed! She absolutely hates my guts!

_Yes, seven _years._ And you're going to give up now? I thought you were better that this James Potter. And you definitely have indeed changed I can tell yo-_

Wait, I just called myself James Potter. I think I'm losing it.

_Hey, maybe you are, you never know._

I'll keep that In mind. And are you a real person?

_Are you?_

I think I'll just be going now.

_Ok._

Bye.

James Potter.

***Review! Next week I'll update a chapter out of the diary mode, and there will be much much more of Lily and James I promise! Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
